TDWP: The Beauty And Not A Beast
by Arakan
Summary: Andy lived her normal life with nothing to worry about, that is until she discovered an old castle with magical items that could speaks and a beast that not so a beast.


_**TDWP: The Beauty And Not A Beast.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Let see, my PC came from my dad, my phone came from my older sister, what I currently owned is a cup of cappuccino with hazelnut syrup from Starbucks.

_**Warning:**_ Un-Beta-Ed. The Devil Wears Prada in 'The Beauty and The Beast's world' or so what I planned. (Mostly) Same Genders relationships. So all of you who did not like same-gender-relationships, 'shocking-pairs' as it is my story for heaven's sake (no protest!), closed the window and leave my story alone.

_**Summary:**_

Once upon a time, far on a some village there is a beautiful brunette in name of Andréa Sachs or famously wanted to be called as 'Andy' lived her normal life with nothing to worry about, that is until she discovered an old castle with magical items that could speaks and a beast that not so beast. Let alone how the Beast's eyes are captivating blue yet it filled with sadness, loneliness… and longing. It wrenched Andy's heart and she found herself wanting to be there to help the Beast and her magical beings.

**Chapter 1. A normal life.**

It just barely ten pass six when Andréa or Andy opening her beautiful doe-eyes, the streaming sunlight basked small dimmed bedroom through a window she left slightly ajar to allow air inside the room continued circulating. She loves such morning, the racket down the street reached her small bedroom on the top floor of a tavern that would not open until around ten in the morning. Yet the preparations already been made, young women that working to clean the place and as waiters gossiping and giggling and males could be heard moving chairs and tables with the cooks already banging pans inside the kitchen.

Rolling to her back, Andy gazed up to the ceiling. She lived this life for 21 years. Yet why she kept feeling something is missing?

The cooks must have began with their dishes as mouthwatering aromas wafting into her bedroom, stopping the trains of her thoughts with loud growls from her belly, looks like her little-belly-monster demanding to be feed. With a roll of her eyes, she slipped out of her bedroom and pad her way into a bathroom ready to start her daily routine.

"Good morning, Andy!"

"Good morning." _'Need to smile, the one who just greeting her owned a large beef-shop, nice reply is in order to get a nice discount,'_ Andy's mind provide.

"Good morning, Andréa!"

"Good morning, madam." _'Flash your charming smile; even she is one of the worse gossipers you need to be kind to her, wait! She is the one of the worse gossipers! Make it 'must!'_ hugging a book she brought, Andy smiled charmingly to the woman on her early forty passing by with four servants all struggling to carry bags.

"Good morning, Lady Andréa!"

"Good morning." If she wanted to be true to herself, Andy feels the morning routine is a bit annoying. She is an orphan since long ago; her parents went to get a second honeymoon once she was around nine-years old. They went up to the ship and never returned. Some folks said the ship got wrecked by a storm, some says it got sink by pirates, what Andy knew, she have been alone for years and waiting her parents that never return. Luckily, her parents maybe not that rich, but they own a tavern that more than enough to make her living without worry.

Moving down the road, Andy continued flashing smiles right and left, sometimes waving to villagers she knew personally. Most of these people are good people, keyword here, most of them. With a long brown hairs cascading down to the middle of her back that tied into a ponytail as her trademark, a pair of brown doe-eyes and fair skin and a share of a healthy assets on her chest, Andy knew she is quite an attractive woman. Attractive enough to make most males to speak to her chest instead to her face whenever they approach her with 1001 reasons they seems able to formulate from thin air, much to her disgust, those assets too attracted several notorious playboys. One of them is Christian Thompson.

With blonde hairs that a bit curly, attractive visage, quite thick pockets as he worked to one of the noble houses, he thinks he could sway her to climb to his bed. Andy shudders whenever she recalled how the man got different woman each time she saw him either on the road or inside shops. To her annoyance the man always came to her tavern at night, to dine, to get wine, to flirt with women that she cannot understand always falls into his false-charm and yet have guts to flirt her. If only he is not one of loyal customers as her tavern offered best cuisines made by fresh ingredients from the market near to the harbor, or how he got nice connections to few rich nobles… his thick pocket too didn't hurt the tavern's ledger.

"Thinking about playboy number 1 or number 2, Lady Andréa?" The familiar male voice startled her, spun around Andy blushed prettily as she came face-to-face with an old man who own the largest bookstore in the village. "Good morning, Greg."

"Good morning to you too, lady Andréa." Greg laughed warmly. "Come to buy new books?"

"Oh yes." Andy looked down to the book she brought from the tavern, a fond smile graced her feature as the book might be seen better days long ago, it was her mother's book. "Mom is the one who made me love books."

"And your father is the one who made your archery skill made certain 'Champ & handsome Chef' sucking sour lemon aside of a dozen rejection you gave him, sure," Greg teased, laughing hard as Andy's expression morphed into an annoyed expression. "I take it he is the Playboy Number 2." She grumbled following Greg moving to the corner where piles of boxes located, some of it already opened revealing row of new books placed neatly inside. "Why those men keep chasing me?" She protested. "Shouldn't by working for nobles they got privileges to flirt with those giggling nobles?"

"Now, now, lady Andréa," crouching down, Greg reached inside and began placing new books from the newest shipment on top of table. "Your mother, Suzanna, rumored came from the missing royal lineage from somewhere on this land. Folks say your father Richard met her inside forbidden forest down on the south."

"It just a rumor." Andy rolled her eyes, hands already reaching forward selecting books she wanted to buy.

"Ah, but my late grandparents does told me, that this village was located between two kingdoms. One on south, a castle once lead by a wise king and a beautiful queen who famous with her brown hairs and doe eyes." That caught Andy's attention. "Really?" She saw him nodding his head to confirm, "Yes," Greg went on. "I am not sure what happen, but after the king passed away, the queen in need to flee with her only child. I think about the throne, for the queen didn't come from royal family."

"Go figure." Resuming her task, Andy began thinking about his words. "How about the North?" To her surprised Greg jerked up his head and whipped it around to stare at her incredulously, "Pardon?"

"Er, you said, two kingdoms," Andy said pointedly. The way Greg continued looking at her sharply started make her feeling uncomfortable. "Greg?"

"I don't know." Greg said after awhile, looking away from Andy he reached down resuming his task. "The kingdom still around that is for sure, but somehow, Lord Ravitz is the one who leading the land and not the Queen. Rumors back then, she seems loosing her mind after the death of her husband or her second husband cheating on her," shrugging his shoulders he shook his head. "Not sure which one. What I know the Queen have striking pair of blue eyes and silver-white locks, my friend back on the city always said her hairs are as white as a snow."

"…I see…"

Sometimes later Andy came out from the bookstore with two large bags filled with books she purchased, her mood brightening as excitement shook her body she cannot wait to read her books!

"Come again, Lady Andréa!" Greg waved until the brunette disappeared around the corner, lowering his right hand, he remember how shock he is when the young-woman suddenly asked him about the kingdom on the north. Try as he might to remember what he had told her, "…I never told her that the second kingdom is located on north…" he mused, scratching his head in confusion, he decided it just a mere coincidence. On the other hand, it could be because his Lady Andréa is far smarter than anyone he knows… which mostly all villagers.

That night, trudging out of the bathroom, Andy sat on the edge of her bed. The new books she got today piling on top of a low-table next to her bed, untouched. She rolled her eyes blaming to her unfortunate meeting with Nate, the Notorious Playboy Number 2. "I cannot believe we were childhood friends." Shaking her head, Andy reached for the book but stop, her left palm hovering on top of the piles as her conversation with Greg flooding her mind. "A queen with white-silver locks and blue eyes, hm?" Letting her palm rested on top of the pile, she gazed out of the open window, up to the starry night sky. "I wonder could I meet her someday?" she whispered to the sky, smiling with amusement of her sudden wish. "If there is a shooting star maybe my wished could be granted." Looking away from the window she grabbed the first book she decided to read …and thus she failed to see a shooting star just crossed the night sky…

Author Notes:

Hi Folks, Arakan is back! Well, I am trying to find a free time in my current hectic life… or I simply turned extremely lazy. I just reading my 'Question Series' and rereading lots of stories I got from amazing authors in this community while watching my Disney's Collection and something struck me. Two hours in front of my PC and voila, the first chapter of '_**The Beauty And Not A Beast**_' born to the world by my talented-hands! Ehem, forgive my super-confidence that somehow kicked in to resurface today.

So tell me, should I continue it or not? I will count the 'Likes' you lots gave me before I continued with the story. In the meantime… I need to search my kittens that somehow disappeared inside my jungle-bedroom with my stolen phone. Ciao~!


End file.
